1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for separating metal particles from lubricating oil in which the particles are suspended, and to devices for collecting and measuring the quantity of separated metal particles in such apparatus. More particularly the present invention is related to quick connect and disconnect mechanisms to attach the collecting and measuring device to the particle separating apparatus in a removable manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mechanical power transmission equipment is subject to wear due to friction caused by the contact of moving parts under pressure at relatively high speeds. This results in abrasive wearing of component surfaces with the resulting release of small particles. Such “wear particles” are generally less then twenty microns in size and become suspended in the oil used to lubricate the moving components.
It is desirable to remove such particles from suspension in the lubricating oil to prevent them from being re-circulated with the oil and further contributing to the abrasion of the moving parts. U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,443 discloses an apparatus for removing the particles suspended in the lubricating oil. In this type of mechanism, the oil tangentially enters a cylindrical housing thereby producing rotary downward motion of the oil which creates a vortex in the housing. That vortex flow causes the heavier particles to be transported by centrifugal force against an outer wall and to the bottom of the housing where the particles accumulate. A filter is provided to remove particles which would otherwise remain suspended in the oil flowing through the apparatus.
A collector is mounted at the bottom of the chamber to gather the accumulated particles. A common type of collector incorporates a permanent magnet to attract ferromagnetic particles from moving machine parts that are made of steel. Periodically, a mechanic removes the collector to inspect the accumulation of particles thereon and determine an amount of wear of the machine components. Another type of collector includes a sensor with electrical contacts adjacent the permanent magnet and the accumulation of metal particles forms an electrical bridge between the contacts. The amount of metal particle accumulation can be determined by measuring the electrical conductivity between those contacts.
All types of these collectors must be periodically detached from the separator housing in order to remove the accumulated particles. As a consequence, a quick connect and disconnect mechanism has been employed to attach the collector to the housing of the particle separator. A “bayonet” connector commonly is used in which two or more cylindrical pins are fixed to either the collector device or a mating fitting secured to the housing. The other component included a like number of grooves, often having a J or L shape, with each groove receiving one of the pins.
The cylindrical pins tended to wear due to vibration of the machinery on which the particle removal apparatus was located. The vibration applied forces in orthogonal directions on the pin. The vibration induced wear loosened the fit between the particle collector and the separator housing. Such loosening of the collector enabled the lubricating oil to leak from the apparatus. If such pin wear was allowed to continue undetected, the collector occasionally detached from the separator housing.
As a consequence, it is desirable to provide an alternative quick connect and disconnect mechanism for holding such collectors onto particle separators.